


Crema Prompt (mini) Fill #62

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [65]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bees, Central Park, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Idk if your still writing crema prompts or if you even write prompts from other prompts but I was wondering if you might write more about the time Blaine's hand got stung by a bee and it swelled up. (From the prompt where they forgot their anniversary) Thanks so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Prompt (mini) Fill #62

When it happens, the bee sting, it doesn’t actually hurt that much.

 

It’s a beautiful late spring day and Kurt and Blaine are sitting on a blanket on the lawn in Central Park eating Wafel and Dinges and watching families play in the grass as couples and groups of friends walk along the winding paths.  Belvedere Castle rises up beyond the little lake and the sight of it always makes warmth and happiness fill Blaine’s chest.  He loves this place and this man.

  
Kurt is talking about the new intern at Vogue who is nervous about every little thing when Blaine leans back, resting his hand in the sun-warm grass, just off the edge of the blanket.

 

“Ah!” Blaine exclaims, sitting up and shaking his hand as a sharp pain lances through it.

 

Kurt immediately shifts towards him, concern all over his face.  “What?”

 

“I think I just got stung by bee,” Blaine answer, holding his left hand up for inspection.  His palm is starting to throb and he frowns at it.

 

“Let me see.”  Kurt reaches out and gently takes Blaine’s wrist, pulling his hand closer to look.  “Oh yeah, there it is.”

 

Blaine peers down at where, sure enough, a tiny black stinger is still stuck in his palm.  “Can you…?”  He’s never been stung by a bee before, but he knows the thing has to come out.

 

“Hold on.”

 

Blaine bites his lip as Kurt carefully, delicately extracts the stinger with the exact same measure of skill and dexterity he uses to put together his clothing designs.

 

“There we go,” Kurt says, when the stinger is gone and tossed away.  There’s a red welt and a little white spot where the stinger punctured his skin, but it’s not so bad at all.  Blaine smiles and ducks in to press a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

 

“My hero,” he whispers in Kurt’s ear, just to make him smile.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Uhm, kind of like it’s swelling up, actually.” Blaine looks back down at his hand and flexing his fingers, which feel a little thicker than usual.

 

“Take off your ring,” Kurt tells him, touching the wedding band he himself put on Blaine’s finger years ago.

 

“What?”  


“Take the ring off now before your finger swells up so much we’ll have to get it cut off.”

 

Blaine wrinkles his nose, but he quickly tugs the ring off.  He has to tug a little harder than he expected to get it up over his swollen knuckle and that makes a sour note of panic flare in his belly.  He can’t imagine cutting the ring.  But it comes off and Blaine quickly shoves it in his pocket for safekeeping.  He immediately feels awkward without it and cannot wait to put it back on where it belong.

 

“Are you allergic to bees?”  Kurt asks him.  Blaine shakes his head and watches as his husband grabs one of their drinks from earlier and pulls the lid off.

 

“I don’t think so?  I’ve never been stung before.”  Blaine flexes his hand again and tries to remember if his brother has any allergies.  Aside from an obvious allergy to pants.

 

“Are you breathing okay?  Does you chest feel tight?”  Kurt dips his hand into the cup and pulls out a cube of ice.  “Do you feel faint?  Is your tongue swollen?”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, almost laughing.  “I’m fine.”  He cups his other hand around Kurt’s jaw, stopping his rapid speech.  “It’s just a little bee sting.”

 

Kurt takes a deep breath and grins at his own, ever so slight over-reaction.  “I took a first aid class in high school,” he explains.

 

“I see that.”  Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt’s mouth.

 

“Here,” Kurt tugs Blaine’s bee-stung hand close to him again.  “This should help,” he says before he lightly rests the ice cube against the site of the tiny injury.

 

Blaine hisses at the cold, but relaxes as it eases the pain of it.

 

“Better?” Kurt asks, looking up at Blaine with those eyes he knows so well.

 

“Well, you could kiss it,” he suggests.  “Just to be sure.”  Blaine bites his lip again and Kurt’s lips curve in a warm smile.

  
“I could do that.”


End file.
